


Sweets For The Sweet

by Cross_Serene



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reconciliation, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Post-Super Mario Odyssey, trade for a friend on DeviantArt. He's still holding a small flame for her.





	Sweets For The Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario. That is by Nintendo.

Running a hand through his brown hair, Mario was trying to shake off his nerves. He released a breath nearby the white castle's double doors.  
  
Since his proposal got botched, Mario and Princess Peach had been mainly on friendly terms. There was nothing too serious as of yet, he was lucky to get onboard the ship before it could fully take off on him. Bowser was going to be away for a while. No surprise since he hadn't found a way to get off the Moon Kingdom yet. Ironically, it was  _Mayor Pauline_  of all people who recommended he make some chocolates for her.  
  
It wasn't intended to be a "let's get back together" gift despite the Mayor requesting it to be just that.  
  
He looked down at the red bag full of heart-shaped chocolates for the Princess. Baking was not his forte, so he had to be walked through the steps thanks to Luigi. Once he found that the batch was safe to eat, he wrapped up his gift for her. It was held by a pink ribbon bearing white hearts on the tips.  
  
Mario told himself that it was necessary, he had given Valentine's Day gifts to others as well. The extent he went to make sure this one was wrapped nicely surprised even him. He realized he still held a small flame for the Princess during the days prior to Valentine's Day.  
  
Deep down, he hoped that she liked what he made.  
  
The doors opened up thanks to the Royal Chronicler's signal and he took a few steps in. The white walls of the castle were decorated with pink and red hearts and ribbons. All to celebrate the occasion, he told himself.  
  
"Oh! Mario!"  
  
"Here I go," he thought aloud once he heard her voice.  
  
She walked in wearing her usual pink dress and blue jewelry. Her white gloves were over her arms and her hair was...in a ponytail! The barrette holding the hairstyle up was a rose color and bore a red "M" symbol in the center.  
  
Peach remembered the hair barrette Mario gave her for her last birthday.  
  
That alone was enough for his hands to go slack, dropping the bag.  
  
The moment he heard a crack on the ground, he snapped back to reality and looked down. He panicked and picked up his present for her. A quick check revealed that the chocolates were in pieces.  
  
"Just-a when I learned that they-a were safe to eat..." he lamented.  
  
"What was safe to eat?" Peach asked him.  
  
"I, ah, made chocolate for-a you..." Mario replied, offering the bag to her.  
  
"Thank you, Mario," she replied kindly, accepting it.  
  
She opened the bag and took out a piece of chocolate. Popping it into her mouth, she savored the taste happily. The sweet taste receptors ensured that she enjoyed the gift. It was made sweeter by the fact that Mario made them.  
  
"They're delicious!" Peach said happily.  
  
Once the bag was set aside, Mario was the lucky recipient of a hug from the Princess. As Pauline told him, small steps were the key to reconciliation and happy relationships with the people you care about.


End file.
